


Shut Up

by mourningDivinity (aceoftwos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings Jams, M/M, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/mourningDivinity
Summary: After Dirk wanders off to narrate more bullshit, Dave and Karkat keep kissing. And talking. But mostly kissing.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this is the first time i've written for homestuck? like damn. anyways. how about that epilogue, huh?

Your shades are still precariously balanced on your knee when Karkat pulls away, so fast that you almost faceplant into his lap, which wouldn’t be an issue except John got you these shades and you’d really like to keep them in one piece. So you catch yourself awkwardly on the back of the couch and move the shades to the table behind you. When you finally look up, Karkat won’t meet your eyes.

Shit.

Yeah, you might’ve fucked this up.

> **DAVE** : shit fuck was that ok?
> 
> **KARKAT** : WHAT THE F—YES—NO—I DON’T KNOW. HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, IT’S BEEN LIKE EIGHT SECONDS—AND DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CORRECT ME ASSHOLE I DON’T ACTUALLY CARE HOW MANY SECONDS IT’S BEEN—SINCE *THAT*, AS YOU PUT IT, HAPPENED, AND MY THINKPAN MALFUNCTIONED WHILE YOU WERE FU—AND MY FUCKING BLOODPUSHER IS FLUTTERING, THAT CAN’T BE HEALTHY, SO—
> 
> **DAVE** : are you nervous?
> 
> **KARKAT** : FUCK YES.
> 
> **DAVE** : less talking more sloppy makeouts?
> 
> **KARKAT** : I AM NOT SLOPP—

You make a judgement call based on the color of his cheeks and the purr you can feel building under where your palm sits on his chest, and lean in to kiss him again. Ostensibly to stem the flow of words, both his and yours, but mostly just because you _really_ want to.

> **DAVE** : dude, shoosh
> 
> **KARKAT** : DON’T FUCKING SHOOSH ME, STRIDER, WE’RE OBVIOUSLY IN REDROM TERRITORY, SHOOSHING IS PALE BEHAVIOR—
> 
> **DAVE** : karkat, do we have to do this right now?
> 
> **KARKAT** : YES, DAVE, WE DO. FOR ONCE IN OUR FUCKING LIVES LET’S NOT JUST JUMP BLINDLY INTO SHIT WITH NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK WE’RE DOING AND REGRET IT—this… it’s too important.

He’s right, of course he is, but in your experience… talking usually just make things worse, because you’ve never really had full control over your mouth and that always gets you into trouble.

But you can do this.

For Karkat.

**> Do this for Karkat.**

> **DAVE** : ok
> 
> **KARKAT** : THANK YOU, DAVE. NOW. WHICH QUADRANTS DO YOU WANT TO CONSIDER?
> 
> **DAVE** : uhh… which ones the dating one
> 
> **KARKAT** : DOES NOBODY EVER FUCKING LISTEN WHEN I TALK?
> 
> **DAVE** : idk about the others but i usually tune out about ten minutes in and watch your face instead tbh like its frickin adorable how into it you are

It’s still interesting, to see bright red fill in grey cheeks, and you hope you never get used to it. You wonder if making Kanaya’s cheeks go green fills Rose with the same kind of satisfaction. Karkat looks away with that ridiculous scowl that he always has when he’s trying really hard not to smile. It’s one of your favorite Karkat expressions.

> **KARKAT** : YOU CAN’T JUST—EUGH! FUCKING HATE YOU.
> 
> **DAVE** : im just being honest babe its part of the strider charm
> 
> **KARKAT** : I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M ATTRACTED TO YOU.
> 
> **DAVE** : is a quadrant… necessary?

You think you probably would’ve gotten less of a reaction if you had suggested bleating like a goat and shitting on your turntables.

> **DAVE** : hang on—hear me out… what if we just regular dated
> 
> **KARKAT** : WHAT, LIKE THE HUMAN WAY?
> 
> **DAVE** : yeah, like the human way
> 
> **KARKAT** : THAT… WOULDN’T BE THE WORST IDEA YOU’VE EVER HAD.
> 
> **DAVE** : i… i really thought id be harder to convince you
> 
> **KARKAT** : WELL BASICALLY FUCKING EVERYTHING FROM ALL OUR HOME PLANETS WAS A STEAMING PILE OF HOOFBEAST MANURE SO WHY NOT QUADRANTS TOO!
> 
> **DAVE** : i didnt mean it like that karkat
> 
> **KARKAT** : NO, IT’S FINE. REALLY! IT’S TOTALLY FUCKING FINE. IT’S NOT LIKE ROMANCE IS A HUGE CORNERSTONE OF MY LIFE OR ANYTHING! IT’S NOT LIKE IT’S SUPER IMPORTANT!
> 
> **DAVE** : fuck no that isnt what i meant
> 
> **KARKAT** : AND WHAT *DID* YOU MEAN, STRIDER?
> 
> **DAVE** : i mean that feelings dont always fall into just one box karkat
> 
> **KARKAT** : YES, THEY DO, THEY FALL INTO ONE OF FOUR BOXES!
> 
> **DAVE** : okay but what if i like pissing you off and—and if i like it when we talk about feelings or… at least i dont hate it as much as usual and what if theres all of that and i still want to kiss you?
> 
> **KARKAT** : THERE’S… THERE’S NO BOX FOR THAT, DAVE.
> 
> **DAVE** : thats what im saying
> 
> **KARKAT** : SHIT—THIS IS WAY PAST VACILLATION. THERE’S NO BOX FOR… NO, THIS ISN’T—THERE HAS TO BE A BOX, THERE’S ALWAYS A FUCKING BOX THAT’S HOW THE FUCKING SYSTEM WORKS!

You hesitate for a moment, then pap him lightly and rest your hand on his cheek.

> **DAVE** : hey… shoosh, babe  

Karkat seems to melt into the touch, reaching up to cover your hand with his. You pull up your other hand to frame his face and lean in until your forehead is pressed against his. His eyes shut.

> **KARKAT** : DAMN IT… OKAY, MAYBE… MAYBE WE CAN TRY HUMAN DATING.
> 
> **DAVE** : yeah?
> 
> **KARKAT** : YEAH.
> 
> **DAVE** : and if that doesnt work we can just… try something else
> 
> **KARKAT** : DAVE?
> 
> **DAVE** : yeah babe?
> 
> **KARKAT** : SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK TO KISSING ME ALREADY.
> 
> **DAVE** : hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. yeah dave's that bitch that gets serious way too quick and calls karkat babe and jumps into stupid romantic tropes almost immediately. 
> 
> 2\. their breakdowns basically mirror each other, on gender and sexuality and quadrants. eventually, they'll realize that they're literal gods and fuck the past, they can make their own traditions and rules. 
> 
> 3\. these boys are so dumb.


End file.
